


Patented Day Dream Charm, Minister Edition

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Multi, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley Twins have a bestselling Daydream Charm.  After all, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the hottest Minister that's ever held the office.  Women find him irresistible.  The Weasley Twins find him to be the best fodder for a new charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patented Day Dream Charm, Minister Edition

**Title:** Patented Day Dream Charm, Minister Edition  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Kingsley Shacklebolt/Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson  
 **Word Count:** 3101  
 **Author's Notes** Originally written for Porn Sunday at [](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/) 's journal and my Lavender with 50 people table where [](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/)**tamlane** asked for Kingsley/Lavender and a prompt of crush, and then she started talking to me about Patented Daydream Charms (woman's a minx, beware, she makes bunnies hop that never meant to have hoppy feet! Thanks for that). I had zero intention of including Pansy. None. Then there she was. This may be the wrongest thing I've ever written. It's certainly the only real smut I've been able to manage in months. I really needed that jump start. It wasn't for a "fest". I didn't really need to please anyone, which took a lot of the pressure off, and once it was cemented in my head there was no going back. If you see any typos, please tell me. I wrote it all today and of course, no beta, for what it was.  
 **Warnings:** pegging, threesome, spanking, anal play, roleplay, dub!con (though Pansy's a fantasy character, not really there), fantasy sex, masturbation, voyeurism

Here is my [Lavender with 50 Different People Table](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/800897.html)

_The Interview..._

Lavender sat nervously outside the Minister's office. Kingsley Shacklebolt-- sexy Kingsley Shacklebolt-- _Ugh, self, stop thinking of him that way! Potential bosses should not be looked at as sex gods!_ Only there was his sleek bald head and his muscled up arms-- and that earring in his ear. The little hoop that dangled in his ear and-- _Oh. My. God. Stop. It._ Her knickers were starting to dampen at the thoughts shooting through her mind. There was probably not a single professional thing about going into your potential employer's office with wet knickers and a rapidly beating heart-- not to mention weak knees and her cheeks were probably red. _Oh god, are they?_ She rummaged through her purse for a mirror to check.

She flipped open the mirror and gave a look. They were. Bright red cheeks-- but not too red. They were actually pretty attractive. It gave her a hot and bothered, but incredibly sexy younger woman look that the Minister was bound to want to fu--hire. This was about being hired. Not fucked. Probably.

How did she keep forgetting that? A job. A pay check. That's what this was about.

But really did one have to be exclusive to the other? Couldn't she get a job, a pay check and a fuck over the Minister's nice desk?

Probably not. Parvati said there were rules about that. Leave it to Parvati to know those things. All the things that took the fun right out of everything. Her friend was a rule follower. Rule followers probably frowned on desk fucking. Why, again, were they friends?

Suddenly the door to that probably perfect office for a lunch time fuck opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out. "Miss Brown?"

Lavender would have answered with a very professional "I'm Miss Brown", if he hadn't stepped out with denims that hugged his perfect arse and a white t-shirt that looked painted on to his chiselled muscles. Instead her thoughts slipped right past that filter from her brain to her mouth and spilled themselves there on the floor at God Shacklebolt's feet. "That arse. Great gods in heaven, that arse! Those arms!" It was only upon hearing the words and seeing the look on the Minister's face that she realised what she had done.

Despite her propensity for word vomit (which happened so much more often than she liked to admit), that bad habit had taught her to recover quickly, and this time was no exception. She spotted her victim quickly and took no mercy.

"That's what she said." She pointed at Pansy Parkinson, who was also awaiting an interview for the same position Lavender was applying for. Pansy was dressed in a short black leather mini-skirt and too-low cut jumper. "Sorry, I hate to be a rat, but I, doing my civic duty, of course, would never want to see you preyed upon by a woman like that. She's not here for a job. Pardon my French, Minister, but she's here for a fuck. Over your desk, probably. I mean, that's what she said." Lavender hissed out the words in a whisper, so as not to alert Pansy to the tire tracks currently forming on her back as Lavender tossed her under a bus.

"Is 'fuck' French?" Kingsley asked with a smirk.

Lavender scoffed in Pansy's general direction. "Well, she's probably as bad at French as she is at job interviews. You should probably just go ahead and hire me, sir. Would you like for me to send her on her way? And when do I start?"

***

_After the interview..._

Lavender stomped into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and headed straight for the Patented Daydream Charms. George Weasley was currently re-stocking the shelf.

"What would you like?" George asked.

"The workplace charm, Minister edition." Lavender stuck her lip out in a pout.

"We can't keep that one on the shelves. I'll see if I have another one in the back. Kingsley keeps trying to get them banned. He said he hates being a sex object and all, but the Regulating Board is filled with women and they're my best customers." George went to the back and came out carrying a small pouch that contained the charm. "Forgive me for saying so, but you look disappointed about something. Want to talk about it?"

"What are you? A bartender or something? Why would I tell you anything?"

"Probably because I'm a great listener. And my brother says you really like to talk... a lot. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Lavender did like to talk and there was something about George that made a girl want to spill out her heart to him. "I lost a job because Pansy wants to fuck the Minister over his desk, but really I want to be fucked over his desk. It's all very exhausting."

George started to reply. Stopped. Scratched his head and then propped his elbow on the counter as he handed her the Daydream Charm in a neat bag. "Maybe you should explain that a little more."

"Probably not. I don't sound much better in the other version."

She took her bag and turned to leave when she heard George mutter, "I have got to take some lessons from Kingsley on interviewing employees. Man's fucking brilliant."

_Prat!_

***

_The Daydream Charm..._

Losing a job to Pansy Parkinson. The epitome of humiliation. Fight in a war, get attacked by a werewolf, _NOT_ be the girl who wants to give up Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. Still don't get the job. Whoever says nice girls finish last-- well, who was she kidding? She wasn't exactly nice, but she wasn't evil like Pansy either. Evil might be a harsh word, but if Pansy was currently being fucked over the Minister's desk, she had no obligation to be kind. Not a single bit.

Thus, she'd earned a night of fantasy and self-pity. She'd earned chocolate too, but her job interview skirt had been a bit difficult to zip, so she deprived herself that tiny luxury. Lavender lit candles in the bathroom, pulled the drapes, threw some divine smelling bath salts into the tub and drew the water up as hot as she could stand it. She tugged off her dressing gown and stepped into the hot water, sinking down until the water touched her shoulders. She pulled the Daydream Charm from the pouch and slipped the blue tablet under her tongue, closed her eyes and waited...

It was her first day at her new job, and there was the Minister dressed in his sexy white painted-on t-shirt and those denims that were certainly not Ministry-regulation robes, though she guessed they sort of were since he was the Minister and they were his rules to make.

Lavender looked in the mirror across the room to discover that she was wearing an exact replica of Pansy Parkinson's interview attire. _Fucking George Weasley and his sense of humour. No doubt, he added this in._ Or maybe her subconscious was really the bitch she had always believed.

"Miss Brown," said the Minister, "I asked you for those files an hour ago."

"What files?" Lavender asked. These charms didn't really come with instructions. It was a bit more like being dropped into a dream without your life notes.

"The ones you're holding."

She looked down and files appeared in her hands where there hadn't been any before. "Oh, these files. Of course." She walked up to the Minister in stiletto heels, nearly falling flat on her face. _Stupid Parkinson and her death trap shoes._ She placed the files on his desk and leaned on the corner in an attempt at a sexy pose.

"Miss Brown, these files were requested hours ago. You know the rules."

_Oh sweet Merlin, there were rules. Of course there were rules. Stupid, stupid rules that were going to make her head back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes tomorrow and demand a refund._

Kingsley pointed his wand at the door and Pansy Parkinson entered wearing the exact same outfit that Lavender was sporting.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lavender demanded.

"How should I know? It's your dream. Maybe you secretly want to watch me fuck the Minister?"

"I do not." Although now that she said it, it didn't sound half bad.

"Then why did you just call me in here?"

"I didn't. He did!" Lavender pointed an accusing finger at Kingsley.

"Maybe he finds you as boring a fuck as I do." Pansy twirled a piece of hair around her finger, and Lavender strode across the room and attempted to punch her right in the face. She disappeared from the dream in an instant, leaving Lavender cursing.

She turned to Kingsley. "Call her back in he--" She stopped short. There was Kingsley with his fly open and his cock standing at attention as he stroked it.

"You do know this charm doesn't last all night, right? Are you just going to keep trying to hit Pansy, or are you here for something else? This, perhaps?" Kingsley stood up and patted a hand down on his desk, pushing trousers and pants down to his knees and then kicking them off. "Come and bend over my desk, pet."

Lavender rushed to the desk. _This_ was what she wanted. She wanted an office fantasy fuck over the desk. Her short skirt barely covered her bum and when she stretched across the desk she wasn't all that surprised to find she wasn't wearing any knickers.

Kingsley leaned over her back and pulled her curly hair back from her ear. His breath was warm when he whispered, "A few smacks for those late files are in order, I think."

Lavender shivered at the words. She'd always wanted a man who knew how to spank her, and so far she'd come up short with every real life experience. They either did it too softly or acted like she was some kind of deviant for liking it so much. This daydream was all hers though, and she could enjoy it to the fullest. "Yes, Minister," she said, gripping the edge of the desk like an obedient schoolgirl.

Kingsley stood behind her and brought his hand down hard on one cheek then the other. It felt real. So very real. The sharp sting, the warmth of his hand, the sweat on his palm. He grabbed a hand-full of her hair and gripped tight, pulling her head up with the one hand as his other rained painful slaps down on her burning bum, one after the other. She began to squirm, she turned to look over her shoulder as much as she could and her arse was glowing red. Just when she was about to beg him to stop, Kingsley let go of her hair and stepped directly behind her. He reached for her hand and used her finger to push the intercom button on a box on his desk. "Who would you most like to join us, Miss Brown?"

She had never had a threesome in real life. She really hadn't thought of having one before Pansy had entered the room, but now she wanted it. She wanted it a lot. She wanted this fantasy-Pansy to join them more than she could have imagined prior to taking the Daydream Charm.

Pansy sauntered into the room when Kingsley demanded it, wearing the same short skirt and low cut jumper as before. "You called?"

The voyeur in Lavender wanted to watch Kingsley bend Pansy over the desk and spank her bare bottom until Pansy begged him to stop. "Spank her," Lavender demanded. "Bend her over the desk and use a paddle. A thick one. Spank her until she cries."

Kingsley pushed Pansy over the desk right beside where Lavender was still standing. Pansy's skirt was up, and Kingsley grinned at what was clearly a lack of knickers. They were so close the sides of their thighs touched. He ran his hand over Lavender's red bum and gave it a sharp smack on each cheek before dipping his hand between her legs to slide his fingers across the wet lips of her cunt. She groaned at his touch and when his index finger pushed hard against her clit she nearly lost it.

"Not yet, pet. We've only just started." Kingsley grabbed Pansy by the face, his large hand cupping her chin forcefully, and pushed her head towards Lavender. "Kiss her," he demanded. Their lips came together in a battle of tongues and teeth. Neither liked the other, which only made the kiss more passionately brutal.

"I want to watch you spank her," Lavender said, turning her head to look at Pansy. "I want to watch her face with every smack. She's needed a spanking for a very long time."

Kingsley smiled at Lavender. "Stand up straight, Miss Parkinson. Then bend over and put your palms down on the desk."

Lavender couldn't really see well enough. "I think you should put her over your knee, Minister. She's been a _very_ bad girl."

Kingsley had a leather couch across the room in his office and he took Pansy by the arm and pulled her across the room. She dug in her heels, but he was insistent. He sat down on the couch and dragged Pansy across his lap. "Miss Brown thinks you will benefit from some discipline, young lady."

"Well, Miss Brown is a stupid bint," Pansy said.

"Miss Brown, bring me the hairbrush from my desk drawer. I think it will be the perfect item to teach Miss Parkinson some manners."

Lavender did as she was told and Kingsley brought the hard brush down across Pansy's bum. She wailed at the contact and began to squirm.

"Holy shit! That fucking hurt, you bastard."

"See what I mean?" Lavender said. "She needs a spanking."

"Indeed," Kingsley replied.

"Maybe I should sit on her legs, Minister, so she doesn't kick you." Lavender sat her still stinging bum down on Pansy's calves.

"You bitch," Pansy spat at her.

"You can pretend you don't like it, but I heard you used to have private detentions with Professor Snape and in exchange for good Potions grade you'd let him spank your bum. Millicent Bulstrode said you loved being spanked more than anyone she knew."

Kingsley brought down the brush with three sharp smacks. "Hush, both of you." Pansy wailed at the assault on her bottom, but Lavender had a good view of just how wet Pansy's cunt was getting. She reached a tentative hand forward to stroke across Pansy's red cheek, and felt Pansy shudder and groan beneath the touch.

"Spread your cheeks," the Minister demanded, and without hesitation Pansy reached behind her and spread open her bum exposing the tight pucker. "Rub her clit," Kingsley told Lavender, and she dipped her fingers between the lips of Pansy cunt until she found the hard nub that caused Pansy to squirm and groan, bucking against her hand. Kingsley licked his finger and ran it across the tight pucker of Pansy's bum causing Pansy to shriek at the touch.

"God, that's beautiful," Kingsley said. He pushed the tip of his index finger against the tight hole and Lavender watched it give way to his insistence. Pansy was wriggling her bum for more and groaning into the leather of the sofa as Kingsley's finger pushed into her. Lavender had never seen anything so erotic in her life.

It was her daydream and she knew exactly where to find what she wanted most. She jumped off the couch and ran over to Kingsley desk, pulling open the middle drawer, where she pulled out a tube of lubricant and a curved pink strap-on dildo that she pulled on and fastened around her in record time.

She got up on her knees behind Pansy and ordered the girl up on her knees as well. "Are you ready?" Lavender asked sliding the strap-on between the lips of Pansy's wet cunt.

"Fuck, yes. What are you waiting on, bitch?" Pansy pushed back against the dildo, and Lavender felt the head enter Pansy's pussy and it felt amazing. The strap-on was clearly charmed, and Lavender closed her eyes at the sensation. She passed the lube to Kingsley.

"Finger her arse while I fuck her. I want to watch."

Pansy did as told when Kingsley demanded she keep her cheeks open to him. She spread herself to his probing finger and pushed back against Lavender demanding more of the dildo that's head was pushing it's way deeper into her cunt.

Lavender watched Kingsley squeeze the tube of lubricant onto Pansy's arsehole and spread it with his finger as Pansy arched her back and swore. Kingsley smacked her bum and used his finger to push the lube inside her. He began to push his finger in and out, setting a rhythm that held Lavender mesmerized. Pansy began to fuck herself on the strap-on, grinding her hips into Lavender's keeping time with Kingsley's insistent finger.

Lavender began to push back, fucking Pansy with earnest, driving hard into her tight cunt as Kingsley added a second finger to Pansy's tight arse. He stretched her as Pansy begged for more and harder and faster and don't you dare fucking stop.

"I think she's had enough fun" Kingsley removed his fingers from Pansy's bum, despite her whimpered protests, and told Lavender to pull out. She did as she was told. "It's your turn for fun, sweet." Kingsley pushed Lavender down to her knees on the sofa. He pointed, and Pansy seemed to know just what to do. She knelt beside Lavender on the floor and began to squeeze Lavender's nipples through the rough jumper and kissed her long and passionately. Lavender felt Kingsley's cock at her entrance and she pushed back demanding that he fill her.

He slid into her and began to rock his hips with long, strokes that left her breathless. She squealed when Kingsley's lubricated finger slid between her cheeks, and the sensation of his finger penetrating her made her come hard and fast, her legs shaking as Kingsley continued to fuck her hard. She was just on the verge of a second orgasm when she awoke in her tub of now cold water with a start.

She finished herself, sliding her hand beneath the water and working her clit until she was spent.

***

Lavender went to bed not caring that she hadn't got the job. She only wanted enough money to make a trip to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to stock up on charms, just on the off chance that the Minister got them banned. That would be a travesty.


End file.
